1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to ornamental automotive wheel covers providing the illusion of movement.
2. Description of the Previous Art.
Decorative illuminated wheel covers are known in the prior art including those which rotate with the wheel of the vehicle and those which are rotatable.
Known to be used are single lamps for illumination and as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,548 wherein an illusion of movement of light is achieved by a circular series of apertures in the wheel cover which rotate over a single lamp giving the appearance of a circular series of lights. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,430, a transparent cap is shown for a wheel cover overlying an arrangement of colored disks which are adapted to rotate by means of the action of the axle of the wheel.